Moon's Revenge for Betrayal
by Sentinel Cat
Summary: HPSM Crossover Harry awakens on his sixteenth birthday changed drastically and finds that Dumbledore's so-called prophecy may not be valid after all. Transgender


In a non-magical or muggle neighborhood, a boy, or rather, a young man, was laying on an old, ratty bed, trying to escape from the memories. Harry Potter stared up at the ceiling tile and was immersed in powerful and emotional memories, dredged up from his life and the events of the last year.

Frankly, being a wizard wasn't much of an advantage, he thought. He'd lost his godfather, Sirius, and with everything that had happened to him, he was depressed, very close to suicidal, and he knew it. But as long as that manipulative old man continued to force him to stay here at his hated relatives house, there wasn't any escape. There was also the fact that for the past weeks of summer he'd had a series of violent visions, foretelling of betrayal to not only him, but another as well. The problem with this? The betrayal was coming from the Light side and not the Dark side.

Looking down at his watch, showing 10 minutes to midnight, Harry knew that he only had a couple months before the events in the vision would happen. He was worried. Already, there were signs of the future betrayal. His so called friends hadn't written since the beginning of summer. Dumbledore, even knowing how he felt about the Dursleys still forced him to stay there. He was just lucky they'd taken the Aurors threats seriously. Even though he continued to write every three days, he was basically being ignored by Dumbledore and everyone else. Then there was the fact that he knew that Dumbledore was keeping other things from him. He was being used and fortunately for him, he'd become rather fond of muggle psychology, and was able to recognize that fact.

What he was going to do about it was another story.

He suddenly burst up from bed, remembering that it was his birthday. He would be sixteen in three minutes. Tears were pouring out of his eyes because he knew that this year there wouldn't be any presents coming from either the Weasley's or anyone else for that matter.

3...

2...

1...

When the seconds had ticked down to midnight, suddenly, Harry felt gut wrenching pain bursting throughout his entire body. Greater the Cruciatus, this unknown force or power was threatening his mind, body, and somehow, he knew, his soul.

Before he had a chance to become insane, all the memories, all the powers, everything that had made him who he was, changed into something else. Someone else.

Slowly standing up, Harry, with pain still coursing through his body, he staggered over the mirror in his room. It was all he could do to keep himself from screaming. The reason was because it wasn't Harry Potter who was standing in front of the mirror.

Looking at the reflection, a beautiful woman, the same height as himself as he'd been before, appeared. Harry looked down at his body and realized that he was now a she, the very woman who was reflected back. Taking a greater look, he stared at his, or rather her appearance. She was stunning, with the same brilliant green eyes and unruly black hair. That's where the similarities ended. Her hair was now nearly to the floor, curling in exquisite ringlits. It was parted down the middle and hanging in two pony tails with these weird buns at the top of each tail. She had on a gorgeous, long gown of a reflective silvery substance that seemed to move where she moved, with the off the shoulder straps. But what stunned her was the glowing crescent moon upon her forehead exactly where the lightning scar used to be. The final shock was the huge feathered black wings that she instinctively unfurled when she was looking at them.

Forcing herself to regain control, Harry was able to finally get her wings furled again. After she had the minimum control necessary, it was as if she was hit again, although this time without the pain.

Harry knew! She knew the truth, about her past, why she'd been born as a male and everything she was capable of.

The screaching in the background finally caught her attention. Her owl Hedwig was banging against her cage trying to get out from having been forced to be locked up unless she was delivering Harry's letters to the orders. As she looked at Hedwig, she gasped remembering. Racing to the cage and quickly getting her out with a little wandless magic, she muttered, "Hedwig, why didn't you say anything before?"

Hedwig just looked at her and screached, rolling her eyes up toward her forhead. Harry quickly understood and reached up to lay her hand on her snowy owl's head. After her hand glowed for a few seconds, she removed it and set it down. Upon the owl's forehead, against the feathers was another glowing crescent moon.

"Finally, I didn't think you'd ever get rid of the seal!" Hedwig exclaimed.

Her talking owl didn't phase her at all. "Well, I'm sorry, but I have just had my awakening. Oh, Hedwig, it's so good to see you girl."

"I know. Me too. But now that you've awakened, My Queen, can we please get out of the dreaded place. There is nothing I detest more."

Chuckling, Harry just nodded. "Give me a few minutes and then we'll get out of here." As soon as she'd said that, she waved her arms and all of her things suddenly packed themselves and shrunk themselves. After picking up her miniturized trunk, she waved a hand over herself and created a dark cloak that seemed to absorb light. After making sure her features were hidden, with Hedwig on her shoulder, she teleported out.

A second later, she reappeared in the center of Gringotts. It wasn't a well known fact that Gringotts was open twenty four hours a day. Usually, it was only the Dark side that tried to use it at night, especially since it offerred more privacy at that time of night.

Looking around, she spotted a lone goblin over in a corner. With prior knowledge, she knew that this was the manager who oversees the tellers. Walking over, she looked down and spoke in a language that hadn't been heard from in well over a thousand years.

"I wish to speak to Gringotts, manager. Please tell him the Dark Moon Queen wishes to speak with him."

The goblin was shocked speachless. It took a minute before he nodded and raced away. It was but moments later when another goblin came forward to her. He was definately more important, holding himself in a different way than the other goblins, indicating that he held far more power than any of the underlings.

Bowing, he looked above into the non-reflective cloak and saw a glowing crescent moon. Realizing exactly who stood before him, he greeted her and offered to take her to his office. Harry nodded and just followed, a smirk on her mouth.

As soon as they'd entered the privacy of the bank, she removed the cloak. The current Gringott was amazed at the outright beauty of the woman. After a couple of courteous phrases, Gringott finally asked, "What may I do for you, My Queen."

Staring at the bank head for a moment, she nodded to herself and stood up. "Gringott, what I am about reveal must stay between us and cannot be revealed to any wizard until I give you leave or it has already been revealed some other way." After a nod from Gringott, Harry closed her eyes and a moment later appeared before the bank head in a very recognizable form, from his trademark features to his lighningbolt scar.

Gringott gasped. It didn't take him but a moment to recognize the significance of the situation. He knew his queen was supposed to reincarnated but he hadn't realized that she'd become one of the most recognizable figures in wizarding history.

Seeing from his expression that he understood, Harry calmly told the goblin, "As you can see, I've been reincarnated as Harry Potter. This body just turned sixteen, and as your're aware, that is time of awakening. Imagine the shock that I just had a few minutes ago."

Gringotts nodded. Harry knew that all goblins could be trusted by her. They'd been her creation a long time ago.

"I'm facing many problems, Gringott. I know that I'm not supposed to come into my parent's inheritance until I'm eighteen but I need to change that now. I'm being used by Dumbledore and he's taking advantage of this entire Dark Lord Voldemort thing. I have no doubt that he's using money from my inheritance to fund his Order of the Phoenix."

"Yes, he is. There hasn't been anything that I could do because of wizarding laws. But now that the actual owner of Gringotts who is not under wizarding law wishes to change things, I can do so legally. I will need blood proof to make sure that the change is sealed."

"That isn't a problem. With my kingdom destroyed, there are only remnants of my people who will awaken. One of them is most certainly my niece, although I don't think she'll awaken in the wizarding world. She will be needed to renew the Moon bloodline and build a new kingdom. Another is my husband. I need to inform you that he's been reborn and is well known in the wizarding world."

"Who is it? We'll need to make sure all the Lunar and Celestial Accounts are up to date. I'll make sure to update both your Lunar account and his Saturniun account."

"His name is Severus Snape."

"The Potion's Master of Hogwarts!"

"Yes."

"That does make sense. It's rather obvious now the resemblence between your husband and his reincarnated form."

"There is another thing that needs to be updated. I need all Potter accounts merged with my Lunar accounts. There won't be any method the Ministry can gain access to my funds then. Also, I need my heirs named."

Gringotts nodded and reached under his desk and pulled out a recording globe. It recorded wills and declarations in regards to family and inheritance in the wizarding world.

Seeing the globe on, Harry stated softly but powerfully, "I, Tranquillity Lunarra Addrianna Adara Dyanne Saturnia, Queen of The Dark Moon Kingdom and Saturn, as well as Empress co-ruler of the Silver Millenium Empire herebye declare my heirs. I declare my Life Heir Adaras Esivivian Renaldra Saturnia, Ruler and King of Saturn, also known in the day and present, Severus Adaras Snape. I declare my Power/Ruling Heir Serenity Lunarra Dyanne, Daughter and Heir of my twin Selenity, Queen of the White Moon Kingdom and Empress of the Silver Millenium Empire. Whatever name she is using in this day and present I decare my Power/Heir as well. I declare my Body Heir Hotaru Lunarra Adara Dyanne Saturnia and whatever name she is using in this day and present."

A strong gasp came from the goblin. "Your daughter's awakening as well?"

"Yes. With our kingdoms destroyed and with the enemy my niece will have to face, there is no way that she will be able to do without the powers of Death and Rebirth. Just because it was safer at the time to keep my daughter asleep doesn't mean that it is necessary all the time. We were just waiting for the time when her powers could finally be used."

Gringotts nodded, not questioning his Queen. "I meant to ask you, but do you want Sirius Black's estate that you inherited merged as well? Since it isn't officially part of the Potter estate I have to ask you separately about the accounts."

A scowl appeared upon Harry's face. "You mean that I inherited Black's fortune and no one informed me!"

Trying to calm the Queen down, Gringott told her, "Due your being underage, it was Dumbledore's responsibility to inform you of the inheritance. I can see he didn't. It's a good thing you're locking him out of your accounts. I'll inform Dumbledore in the morning about your accounts change of status."

"Please do so. I'll be staying at the Lunar Mansion here in Britain if you need to contact me. Please do not inform anyone of the circumstances of my awakening. The wizarding law will try to force you to reveal it, but show my seal and if any try to do so, Gringotts will disappear from this reality."

Gringott's nodded. There wasn't any need for her to say more. He knew she wouldn't need to visit her vault since she was leaving directly for her mansion and it would provide everything she'd need. Besides, her teleporting powers were the only things that could gain entrance to the vault anyway.

With the amount of work that was needed to update everything, it took a good five hours to make sure everything was in order, all accounts were now ready to accessed with accurate proof. Harry's hand was aching from the bleeding she'd done to ensure that all proofs were answered. She'd known there was a lot to do at Gringotts but she'd forgotton just how much a kingdom took to run. And, with all the accounts as old and large as they were, it was no wonder there was a lot. In truth, they'd only done the barest necessary to update everything. As soon as they were finished, Harry was ready to leave. She wanted a hot bath and a massage, as aching as she was. After finishing everything, they said their goodbyes.

A sharp answering nod to Gringott and his Queen and the strangely silent owl upon Harry Potter's shoulder disappeared.

Harry reappeared in a beautiful foyer, larger than the great hall of Hogwarts. Swiftly moving to her rooms, she called for her elves. As soon as they appeared, she smiled for she recognized Doya, her personal elven servent.

Doya was confused at the male that had just appeared at the Lunar Mansion. She was about to throw him out, when the young man shimmered and a very recognizable form appeared before her. A quick screach, and soon Tranquillity, as her female form was known was hugged by her old friend.

"My Queen, you have returned!"

Chuckling, Tranquillity nodded yes and said gently, "Doya, I don't want to explain right now. Could you make sure my rooms are prepared. I'm going to take a shower to restore myself, and then I'll be in my study until I can get some things settled. I'll also send Hedwig with a letter for my husband."

"The King has returned also?"

"Yes, and he's still as surley as he's always been. I'm sure if you prepare ahead his favorite foods, he'd appreciate you."

"It will be done immediately, My Queen. I'll have your rooms ready promptly." Doya turned sharply to her other elves and formally introduced their Queen. As soon as the introductions were done, in a flash they transported to her room to ensure preparation.

In her study, Tranquillity quickly wrote a brief letter to Snape, sealing it with her official emblem. Turning, she looked at Hedwig. "Hedwig, you'll need to use your natural form to deliver this."

Hedwig answered affirmatively and in flash of bright light, became a beautiful white phoenix. She snatched the letter up and shifted herself to Hogwarts. What she'd forgotten was that it was the middle of breakfast, with all the heads eating and conversing quietly with Dumbledore. As she appeared in a flash, the professors and Headmaster all stared in awe at the beautiful creature that hovered in front of their table. Dumbledore got up, thinking that the letter he saw in her claws were for him. Before he could move, Hedwig flew directly to Severus Snape and in a exquisitely calming voice, spoke to Snape. "The Dark Queen sends her greetings, Master." She held out her claws and handed the letter to Snape.

In shock, he knew exactly who the phoenix in front of him was and who she was coming from. After all, he'd had his awakening years ago. He'd known though that he needed to hide the truth from everyone until his mate awakened. With a swiftness, he checked the seal and tore the letter open and read.

_Beloved Husband,_

_I have just turned sixteen and had my awakening._

_Confident that you have awakened as well, we _

_need to talk. There are other problems that_

_demand resolution. I recommend keeping this_

_from Dumbledore although, I have no doubt you_

_already are. Take care._

_With Love,_

_The Dark Queen_

Jumping up, he turned to Dumbledore to make his excuses, "I'm sorry, Albus, I have to leave. I'll be back before the Opening Feast."

Dumbledore could only nod, but he was wondering who this Dark Queen that Severus knew. He also wondered why the phoenix could talk like that. He, of course tried to find out, "Of course, but who is this Dark Queen? Is she a threat to the Order?" He well knew how to use guilt to get Severus to comply. What he didn't know was that Severus had been hiding and had to keep the truth from everyone, so allowed his disgraceful manipulations.

"No, this is a purely personal matter. I won't even be in Britain most likely." Walking over to Hedwig, he grabbed her tail and she immediately fire-ported to the Lunar Mansion. They landed in the study. Facing away from the desk, Severus didn't see anyone and was about to leave to search when he heard a wonderfully familiar voice behind him.

"I see you most definately had your awakening."

He turned and stared at the woman he loved more than life itself. It had always been her. They were soul-bonded and it was one of the hardest things to be separated from his beloved. Jumping up, Tranquillity was in her husband's arms in a heartbeat. It was only a matter of minutes before the soft kisses turned passionate and they were making love, trying to make up for all the time they'd been separated.

The rest of the day was a blur of passion and joy. The bond wasn't allowing anything but focusing upon their marriage. Anything else wasn't important. It wasn't until that evening when they were eating the the blur subsided. They were now able to focus upon other things besides themselves. It wasn't until then, before Tranquillity had a chance to reveal to her husband the truth.

Stepping away from her husband, she looked into his eyes. "Adaras, I know you won't like what I have to tell you but you must know. I think my form in this lifetime will explain everything. I just hope you won't punish me for it." She closed her eyes and with a shimmer, she became Harry Potter, the bane of Severus Snape.

Snape gasped as he looked into the face of the last person he'd hoped his wife was. In shock, he wondered how he couldn't have realized. Harry Potter's face wasn't much different from his wife, in fact it was definately more feminine than most males would be comfortable with. The brilliant eyes were exactly the same as well as that flyaway hair that had always captured his hands as they stroked through it. Shuddering, for a moment all the old hatreds flared up. It took direct force to keep from reacting in hatred and old habits. After a few minutes, he was able to control himself and considered the situation. He realized that his hatred wasn't even for Harry Potter, but his father. He was also wise enough to realize that he'd better learn the whole story before he lashed out. There was also fear as he realized his wife was a direct target for the Dark Lord. He was also terrified when he realized that he could have lost her before now, and it would have been his fault for not teaching occlumency correctly.

"What do I need to know, love?"

Tranquillity chuckled. "I wouldn't worry. You're familiar enough with the situation that I probably don't even have to tell you anything. I'm not exactly happy to have been reborn as both the get of your bane of existence and The Boy Who Lived. I can tell you that the pain of my awakening was enough to nearly drive someone insane. As it stands, I won't be using my Harry Potter form, for multiple reasons. First and foremost, because of this!" She reached over and grabbed Adaras' hand and laid it on her stomach.

Not understanding what his wife was trying to say at first, it all of a sudden hit him. Looking down, he became dizzy, suddenly having to sit down in the chair that was immediately behind him. "You're pregnant!"

Tranquillity nodded. "Yes, I was pregnant when Metallia attacked the moon. With Serenity's coming of age ball, we should have been more aware that Metallia would strike when all the planetary defenses were in one place. When I felt Selenity die, I knew she was sending us into the future. It was her only option. As you know, for a Lunarian or planetary rebirth, we're reborn into the same body that we died as, as soon as we reach our awakening age. I'm only a month pregnant and was waiting until the ball was over to tell you. But, to be able to give birth, I need to remain in my true female body. I'm just grateful the Great Cauldron allowed our starseeds to be reborn together."

Adaras nodded, "I can see that. I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you these past years. It's just..."

Reaching up, Tranquillity held her finger over his mouth, stopping his words. "Love, don't worry. After what I've seen my father do, you don't have to explain. But you do need to realize that this lifetime hasn't been all peaches and cream for me, either. Which is one of the major things we need to talk about. Dumbledore has been using both of us, trying to control the wizarding world. He placed me with an abusive family hoping that it would cause me to become dependent upon him. I've also realized that he's controlled the friendships and people I've been exposed to. I know you blame yourself for not teaching me occlumency but you should realize that the only way it can be taught is if there is great trust between the teacher and student. He should never have had you teaching me. He deliberatly made sure my connection with Voldemort stayed. I'm assuming the reason is because he could seclude me until he needed me to kill Riddle and then be able to say that I betrayed to wizarding world by killing him. Instead of gaining freedom, I'd most likely just end up in Azkaban."

"That is very nearly what happened to me. I've been forced to give a life debt to him for something that he manipulated the circumstances of. I've been waiting for awakenings. I knew you'd likely awaken sooner or later. It was just a matter of time."

Tranquillity leaned back in her chair next to Adaras and considered everything. "Adaras, we'll have to take care of Dumbledore, but right now, we need to find the other royals. We both know Serenity was reborn along with Endymion and her royal court, our daughter included. I'm also fairly certain that she's not been reborn in the wizarding world. She doesn't need this type of magic to defeat the negaverse. Hotaru had to have awakened as well. Pluto wasn't reborn because she's guardian of the gates. I trust her to ensure their survival. We just need to find them."

"Should we travel to the gates?"

"That would probably be the best idea."

Standing up, both shimmering and suddenly appearing in their royal presence, Tranquillity calmly held her hand out and sent a burst of magic. A gate opened up and in a moment they traveled through, appearing a misty environment with a glowing, golden doorway in front of them. Appearing from the mists, a tall woman walked up to them. Dark green hair, part of it in a bun, the rest falling below her hips. A white sailor uniform of blackish green skirt and collar with a dark maroon bow in front and back. Garnet collered eyes stared at them. She held a long staff that had the appearance of long key in her hand.

She looked at them for a minute, finally knealling before them, "My Queen, My Lord King. I've been expecting you."

Tranquillity smiled and ruefully said, "I had a feeling you were. I'm fully aware our daughter's been reborn to help Serenity. I need to know what has happened and how everyone is doing right now."

Setsuna, Sailor Queen Pluto, guardian of time and space, got up and motioned to them, saying, "Your majesties, if you'd follow me, I have a mansion in Tokyo, Japan, where all of the royals were born, excluding you. Hotaru should be up right now, most likely playing with Uranus and Neptune."

The two of them followed her through the gate, coming out in a foyer of a building. She guided them to a sitting room, where a short haired, blond masculine woman, a curly teal colared hair woman, and a short, young girl with a purplish colared bob, were sitting down watching tv. Setsuna coughed and all three of them turned toward her.

"We have visitors!"

Moving aside, all three of them could see the couple behind her. Gasping, they were all shocked. But even with her shock, Hotaru lost control of herself and launched herself at her parents. "Mama, Daddy!"

Tranquillity and Adaras gathered their daughter to them and rocked with her. They were speechless with emotion. Holding their daughter, being a family again, was too much for them. It was long moments later before everyone settled down. Haruna, Michiiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna finally got to hear their story. After all the explanations had been given, none of them were happy.

Haruna snorted, "I can see where the Dumbledore manipulated you. Frankly, if it wasn't against our policy, I'd tell you to kill him. It sounds like he's more evil than this Voldemort is. As for Voldemort, it looks to me as if he's insane or filled with negaverse energy. It would also explain how he could be reborn."

Tranquillity nodded. "I know. I was actually hoping to get Serentity and see if she can do a lunar healing on him. It may not be possible after all this time, especially since they've merged. The blasted prophecy that Trelawney gave said that I would have a power he knows not of and that we couldn't live while the other did. The power's explained in my Lunarian blood. But the other, where we can't both be living, it makes me wonder if Tom Riddle and Voldemort aren't two different beings. Just as I am both Harry Potter and Queen Tranquillity. If that's the case, since I plan on staying in my royal Lunarian female form, Harry Potter will have ceased to exist. So that would cancel out the prophecy. Or, If Serenity heals Riddle by banishing Voldemort, than again, that part of the prophecy is nulled. I can also see other options possible. I just can't understand how Dumbledore can depend upon that prophecy. There are too many variables that could be interpreted many different ways. There's no guarantee of Voldemort's defeat either. The only thing that makes sense is if Dumbledore knows the shakiness of variables of the prophecy and wanted to control me into fighting Voldemort before I could realize his manipulations."

Adaras agreed. "He's been manipulating my life since I was a first year at school. He hides behind his role as headmaster, not wanting the work of leading a nation, but wants the power that a ruler has. There shouldn't be any reason that Hogwarts is the center of the mess. It's a school. A few elderly teachers, none a challenge to Voldemort, and students that aren't even adult yet. With Voldemort threatened by Dumbledore's obvious power, Dumbledore should have resigned from the school and taken over the ministry as minister. That would immediately cause Voldemort's focus to change and the school wouldn't be such a primary target. The bull that it's the safest place is wrong. It's been invaded by Voldemort himself numerous times, as well as him supposedly the Heir of Slytherin. The school wards may be strongest ever devised, but individual attacks are still possible and valid opportunities. It wouldn't take much planning to obliterate the students and teachers. I hate to say it, but from what I've seen, it looks like he wants war. With him being known as the savior of the world, again, it would be even more power and reputation. There's also something else. I've wondering if the reason he's doing this is to find out what Voldemort knows about immortality. After all, Dumbledore doesn't have much longer to live. If he's afraid of death, he could be wanting all the research Voldemort did and possibly try it on himself. Especially since he'd consider he doesn't have much to lose."

Hotaru listened to her mother and father. She didn't like the sound of this headmaster. It sounded to her as if he was just a great big bully, needing to hurt others and getting off from it. "So, Mama, what do you plan to do? I'm going with you, so you might as well accept it."

Tranquillity smiled, looking down at the beautiful blackish purple hair. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I've already taken steps to limit Dumbledore's power. Gringotts is now under my full control as owner. All of my accounts have been updated. Which reminds me, Serenity and the rest of her court needs to stop by and update the information on the accounts. Once you've reastablished the Moon Kingdom, you're going to need the goblins to control the economy as well as guard the royal treasury. They're fully protected from non blood royal lunarians, so there's no worry there. Adaras, I've already updated your account with the information of Severus Snape. Hotaru, I've already named you blood and body heir. Kind of strange I never got around to it because of your protective sleep. I'll also be assuming my role in the ministry. I have an automatic seat as co-head of the Wizemgamott. As a full Lunarian and not human, I'm no longer bound by ministry's laws. As royal members of the planetary courts, you also have seats in the Wizemgamott. The Potter and the Black legacies have been merged with my Lunarian accounts and again, they have family seats in the court. Dumbledore should be getting a letter stating that he can no longer access the accounts and that all monies removed and used by him must be returned in full."

Hogwarts:

Dumbledore was astonished to see the beautiful white phoenix that erupted their breakfast. When he watched as the bird went to Severus, bowed, and spoke up, telling him that the Dark Queen greeted him, he couldn't hold his surprise. Severus took the letter quickly, checked the seal and read it. A moment later the letter burned up. Telling him that he was leaving, Dumbledore tried to get control of this situation by asking who the Dark Queen was and was she an enemy. He depended upon the life debt that he'd forced upon the young man to find out what was going on. He didn't like to see obvious power out of his control. When Severus responded that it was personal and disapeared in phoenix fire transport, he was again surprised. He was going to demand the truth from Severus when he returned. Figuring out what to say ahead of time, he got up to return to his office, when a large owl flew in and landed in front of him.

Taking the letter from the owl, it flew off, obviously not waiting for an answer. Looking down, Dumbledore noticed that the seal was from Gringotts head. Not just the bank itself but the actual head of the bank. Concerned, he opened the letter and read what was obviously a very official document.

To Albus Dumbledore:

This letter is in concern about the accounts of

the families Potter and Black. I am writing to

inform you that as of this morning, you no

longer have control of the Potter and Black

accounts. Harry Potter, upon his sixteenth

birthday, inherited full control of his family

legacy and trusts. While normally under

Ministry law and obligated to follow Ministry

laws, there is one exception to this rule.

The exception is if the owner of this bank

makes this decree. By the full authority of the

owner of this bank, Queen Tranquillity Lunarra

Addrianna Adara Dyanne Saturnia, Queen of

The Dark Moon Kingdom and Saturn, as well

as Empress co-ruler of the Silver Millenium

Empire herebye decrees that the accounts of

Harry James Potter and Sirius Orion Black be

placed in Harry James Potter control. To ensure

that the ministry cannot repeal this decision, by

the agreement of Harry James Potter, these

accounts have been merged into the royal

Lunarian vaults. Tally's have been created and

Harry James Potter will have full control of

withdrawal from these accounts.

Also to inform you, by the same decrees, all

Snape family vaults have been merged into the

royal accounts as well. All ability to access and

control these accounts is now voided as well.

These accounts are now in the full possession of

Severus Adarus Snape and his life heir Harry

James Potter.

Thank you for your prior services to Gringotts:

Gladiron Gringotts, Prime Manager and Bank

Head.

Steamed at the information the letter held, Dumbledore was stumped. He couldn't figure out what was going on. He assumed that this Queen Tranquillity was the Dark Queen Severus went to see. It was now even more important to find out what was going on and how to control the situation. It was then he noticed another letter that had been within under the Gringotts letter. It was sealed with a weird wiggly h like symbol over a silver upturned crescent moon.

Breaking the seal, Dumbledore read this letter.

To Albus Dumbledore:

This is to inform you that I, Queen Tranquillity

Lunarra Addrianna Adara Dyanne Saturnia,

Queen of The Dark Moon Kingdom and Saturn,

as well as Empress co-ruler of the Silver Millenium

Empire, name Harry James Potter as a full member

of my Lunarian Royal Family and the Saturnian

Royal Family. I also name Severus Adarus Snape

a member of both my Lunarian Royal Family and

my husbands Saturnian Royal Family.

As such, Harry James Potter's education and life

belongs to me. He will no longer attend your

school due to the dangers that have been present

within his years there. Do not think that I am not

fully aware of the circumstances of your manipu-

lations of Lord Potter. I am also fully aware of the

so-called prophecy. Understand that one of my

court is Setsuna, Queen of Pluto and Guardian of

the Gates of Time. No prophecy can be trusted

without her permission and she has not given

permisssion. As a result, this ensures that your

prophecy is invalid and incorrect. Your manipu-

lations of Lord Potter will end.

Also, so that you may understand, Severus

Adaras Snape is actually my husband, Adaras

Esivivian Renaldra Saturnia, Ruler and King of

Saturn. His so-called life debt is at an end to you.

Because it was created with your manipulation,

so that you could have someone in Voldemorts

court, this debt is no longer valid. Even then, he has

more than payed for his wrongs.

At this moment, we are deciding what actions we

wish to take against you. Do not think you can

threaten us. The moment that happens, Gringotts

from every country would disappear into a different

dimension, where you would no longer have

control over their money.

Consider wisely your actions, Dumbledore, you

are on thin ice.

Sincerely,

Queen Tranquillity Lunarra Addrianna Adara

Dyanne Saturnia, Queen of The Dark Moon

Kingdom and Saturn, as well as Empress

co-ruler of the Silver Millenium Empire

Dumbledore was shocked. He didn't know what was going on and he didn't like it one bit. He needed to find out what was going on. Going over to main fireplace in Hogwarts, there was an external floo which allowed access with a password.

In no time, Dumbledore was at the Ministry of Magic. Storming into the Ministers office he glared at Cornelius Fudge. "Fudge, do you want to explain exactly who this Dark Queen is and just how she got control of both Gringotts and Harry Potter?"

Staring with confusion to the headmaster, Fudge, while only in it for what he could gain for himself, he was by no means stupid. Taking the letter Dumbledore held in his hands, he looked at the seal and gasped. Every Minister of Magic who had to oath their office recognized that seal. All ministers were forbidden to reveal information about it on pain of death not only to themselves but to all their family going back three generations. Now that the seal was revealed to someone else, he was now free to tell the truth. Only, now the circumstances couldn't be worse for either of them.

Fudge was shocked to his core. He'd never expected to see the seal. He'd thought the line was destroyed.

"Dumbledore, I can truthfully tell you that with the appearance of this seal, we are royally fucked. And I mean that literally!"

Dumbledore stared at Fudge, knowing this was serious if he couldn't think of a way around it using the Ministry's power. "What do you mean?"

Fudge leaned back against his chair and stared at the Headmaster who had helped him into power and had helped keep him in power. With a sigh, he finally answered, "That seal is a secret that is revealed only to Minister of Magic, although if necessary all the laws will reveal it to the public if necessary. When the new minister takes the oath certain things are showed to him/her that helps to run the country. This seal is one of them. If we tried to tell anyone about the seal, all of our family up to third generation will be killed besides ourselves. If the Dark Queen, who's seal you hold in your hand is back, than there is literally nothing we can do. The Dark Queen is an immortal being who is reborn everytime she dies. I have no clue who her current body is. When she awakens, and it looks like she already has done that, then she can take control of all Gringotts since she is the one who created the Goblin race. They are fully under her control. Vampires and Werewolves, and Veela, as well as light races such as Phoenixes will respond to her call. She is essentially the goddess of the moon, which gives her control over Vampires, Werewolves, and Veela. Her husband, the immortal king of Saturn created phoenixes so they too are under her control. After all, Saturn is the planet of Death, Destruction and Rebirth. The phoenix is the prime creational representation of the planet. They are not wizards which we can fight. They are reborn gods and if the queen and her husband have been reborn, so too has the immortal court. There is also a good chance that their daughter, the princess of Saturn, also called the Messiah of Silence has awakened. The messiah is the one being who has the ability to destroy the planet at the command of the Moon Queen, which I believe is the Dark Queen's niece now."

The headmaster was shocked at the information. He knew that if there was any chance he could see to manipulate the situation, Fudge would have said so and they'd have tried it. If this was the case, then he may be facing the destruction of his plans. He'd have to think about this for awhile. He knew something would come up.


End file.
